Such a good boy
by romanticSeme
Summary: Well basically this is my first Fanfiction. So please be kind. It's just alittle drabble. I wrote it b/c thers like no barry-reaver fics.


Rain poured down in a sharp angle, making it's way into the many small cages holding at least four people per-one. Two men, dressed in the usual bandit gear, came up to the cages while escorting a pale lean man. He's dressed in a white trench coat, with a with top hat on his dark haired-head. They stopped abruptly, probably discussing the 'merchandise'. Which is the twenty people stuffed inside five, small stainless steel cages. The man who is obviously richer then two villages combining thier wealth, walked past the sellers, who were still talking to him. 'Is he lookin at me? Fuck stop lookin at me!' The ginger glared daggers, attempting to intimated the buyer. The other smirked in response, and stepped closer to the cage. 'shit shit!' The buyer turned to the sellers, a smirk still plastered on his white face. "The ginger, how much?" Steven, the 'boss' if you can even call him that, came forward frowning. "Well erm, that one is hard..He's bad for business.." The seller smiled, his brow lifting and lips twitching in what would appear to be restrained laughter. "If you can tie him up, you can have em." The man turned back to the ginger, a full smile crinkling the heart shaped tattoo spotted like a beauty mark on the right side of his cheek. "Will do...Fetch me a rope."

Steven ran off to find a rope, while Eric, the other seller, handed the man the keys. "Hope you get'em Lord Reaver." Reaver apparently, responded with a short Mhm and walked to the cages entrance. The 'boss' came back, threw the rope inot reavers hands, and yelled at the other slaves to back away from the ginger. "Before i proceed in tying you up and hauling you my place, may be honored with a name dear boy." the gingered slave sneered back, "fuck off dumb ass!" Then spat in the man's face. "Oh come now." He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the spit off his face. "Lets be a good little slave, and just give in yes." Reaver removed his hat and handed it to Steven. "You dirty that hat, and i shoot your face off." He smiled back at the ginger while stretching and looping the rope in his hands. "Well my boy?" The ginger popped his neck and shoulders, readying himself for a fight. "Fu-uck off."

The raven haired man giggled, "Very well." He leaped forward, wrapping the rope tightly around the gingers neck, and jerking him roughly to the ground. Before the slave could react, Reaver had already tied his hands behind his back, and was lifting him up and over his shoulder. Dazed, the ginger attempted to struggle out of his restraints. He earned a hard smack to his arse, making his face deepen into a dark shade of red. "What the fuck!" The two sellers were laughing madly now, the body's slumping onto each other for support. "Behave, or I'll bend you over my knee and spat your arse bloody." Reaver grabbed his hat from the still laughing seller, and placed it back onto his head.

He threw his new slave into his carriage, and eased himself comfortably into his seat. "Well now, since the dirty business is over. Tell me your name." Reaver picked up a cane, and jabbed it roughly into the gingers side. "Fuckin, It's Barry damn it!" the cane came down harder, smacking him on the side of his thigh. "I don't like your tone." Barry sat up, glaring up at his new 'Owner', 'Like hell i'm gunna be sum slave.' He stayed on the floor of the carriage, all the while Reaver had pulled out a bottle of red wine, filled a glass and started to sip on it.

Barry struggled slightly against the ropes, "Now now Barry, behave yourself." Barry stopped suddenly, and decided to relax. "That's my good boy." Reaver's voice dropped at least two octaves, making Barry shudder. He glared up at the man, frowning at how he managed a pleasant reaction out of him. Reaver smirked, and took a long sip from his wine.

The small gently jerks of the carriage bouncing off the ground, started to ease Barry into a light sleep. He could hear the soft clanking of a wine bottle touching the rim of a glass, then the smooth pouring of the liquid. It was all very relaxing, and reminded the ginger of home. He sighed happily in his sleep, the carriages warmth and the softness of a padded floor, making him dive deeper into a slumber.

"Barry? Barry?" A low voice vibrated through his ear, he cracked open his left eye. "Hmm?" Barry sat up, his restraints had been removed, and he had been tucked into a soft bed. "We're going to bowerstone, so get up." Barry did as he was told, and got up. "Why we goin to bowahstone?" reaver giggled as he pulled on his coat, "Clothes my dear boy, no servant of mine will go about looking and um smelling like you. you'll need bath too." Barry frowned, and followed Reaver out of the bedroom.


End file.
